


A Secret Between Us

by MaidenM



Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackmail, Hidden Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, attempt at humiliation, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenM/pseuds/MaidenM
Summary: “Oh I think your father has reason to be even more furious with you now,” he chuckled as he fished out his phone from his pocket. "Does he know of your current hobby? Riding horses wasn’t enough?” Hubert grinned as the redhead blushed and sputtered.Ferdinand huffed, clenched and unclenched his hands and oh that blush was getting deeper and deeper. Hubert could feel himself reacting to it, the urge to give himself a calming stroke growing stronger.“That,” Ferdinand said eventually, “was a premium stream.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Fe3H kinkmeme fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786168
Comments: 20
Kudos: 225





	A Secret Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme. Prompt was for Hubert to blackmail camboy Ferdinand to humiliate him and for sex (and Ferdie having a crush on Hubie so he's eager to agree) and I just really really like the idea of that backfiring in the best way so I had to do it. I thoroughly enjoy horny Hubert so this was a treat to write!

“C’mon baby, you can do it,” Hubert mumbled breathlessly as he tried to hold his phone still with one unsteady hand, his other keeping a firm grip on his cock as he stroked himself furiously. On the screen moved a body visible only from the shoulders down, a gorgeous young man with a delightfully toned physique, undulating and shivering as the man gyrated his hips for his audience’s pleasure.

Hubert liked to imagine it was for him alone sometimes, when he felt desperate enough.

The head of the dildo, the oh-so large dildo with ridges and bumps and a thick base, had made its way past the camboy’s rim just minutes ago and now the thick shaft was being swallowed into his body with a maddeningly slow pace. Hubert squeezed himself, torn between the urge to cum and the desire to wait until the toy was deeper, until the man on his screen would twitch and shudder like he always did in his streams.

Oh, but he was clearly in a mood tonight. He took his time, heedless of Hubert’s torment.

“Almost there, j-just sink a little further--” Hubert shuddered, squeezing his balls a little too hard to draw things out as he whispered his urging to a silent and dark room. He had seen him take large and strange toys before, he knew he could do it. On his screen those tantalizing hips swayed, the camboy’s own erect dick following the movement with hypnotizing effect. A teasing dip, a graceful drop. Finally, _ finally _ , the man sunk down taking the toy all the way to the base.

“Flames!” Hubert grunted as the man’s stomach bulged from the size of it making Hubert spill himself sooner than he wanted.

His eyes didn’t leave the screen as he wiped his hand absentmindedly on a used shirt beside him, laundry day was almost upon them. His heart hammered in his chest as he came down from his high leaving his head clearer as he admired the camboy’s body, his strength as those shapely thighs allowed him to bounce on the toy to a quicker rhythm and his abs---

Hubert frowned. Searched his mind.

Then quickly took a screenshot.

\---

“Hubert, what is the meaning of--” Ferdinand’s complaint got cut off as Hubert pushed him harshly against the wall of the empty locker room and tugged at the redhead’s shirt.

“Hold still, Aegir,” Hubert muttered, swatting Ferdinand’s hand away.

“I will not! What’s gotten into you?” Ferdinand shouted as he tried to keep his shirt from being lifted too far to no avail.

“Just checking something,” came the simple reply as a final shove and tug revealed the younger man’s stomach. Hubert stilled, one hand holding the shirt up as the other came to graze its fingers lightly against a small scar.

Ferdinand’s shivered.

“I knew it,” Hubert huffed, a faraway look in his eyes. Ferdinand took the opportunity to swat his hand way and push him aside. “I know that scar,” Hubert said as Ferdinand smoothed out his clothes.

“Of course you do. You gave it to me, after all! Father was furious with us both as I recall!” Ferdinand grumbled, making Hubert laugh. He remembered it well. A tussle back when they had both been in highschool had gotten out of hand. He remembered the look of the wound Ferdinand had gotten from falling onto a sharp rock very well and while it hadn’t been too bad it had been bad enough to leave a mark. He had been happy about it then.

He was happier about it now.

“Oh I think your father has reason to be even more furious with you now,” he chuckled as he fished out his phone from his pocket. The look on Ferdinand’s face as he opened up the picture from yesterday, the scar clearly visible on his abs, was nothing short of priceless. “Does he know of your current hobby? Riding horses wasn’t enough?” Hubert grinned as the redhead blushed and sputtered.

Ferdinand huffed, clenched and unclenched his hands and oh that blush was getting deeper and deeper. Hubert could feel himself reacting to it, the urge to give himself a calming stroke growing stronger.

“That,” Ferdinand said eventually, “was a premium stream.”

Hubert’s face fell. He had expected Ferdinand to deny it first.

“I’m a subscriber,” Hubert confirmed, the wind slightly out of his sails. “I always knew you were a whore for attention.” To his surprise Ferdinand laughed.

“And what does that make you?” he asked. Then he went quiet. They stared at each other for a while, not too much unlike the usual lulls in their arguments.

But there was a new undercurrent to the silence. Hubert found that he couldn't quite place it.

“I suppose you want something then. Unless you are content with just letting me know that you know,” Ferdinand muttered eventually.

Hubert smirked.

\---

The next day Hubert found himself smiling all morning. He had sent a text to Ferdinand reminding him of their deal only to get a strongly worded response that yes, the deal was on. He chuckled to himself. As much as Ferdinand seemed to complain he had agreed to the whole thing without any real arguing, a glint in his eyes and a flush on his cheeks. Hubert had no doubt he was as eager as him when it came right down to it.

He had seen enough of his streams and videos to know the redhead was a slut and a whore, through and through.

He sat at the back of the classroom, where he preferred to sit during class. It was the only class he had with Ferdinand and he had been eager for it all day. Everytime a student entered the room his eyes jumped to the door to see who it was, hoping to get a glimpse of ginger hair.

Saints, he wasn’t even here and Hubert was already adjusting himself in his pants.

At last, Ferdinand arrived. Hubert watched him out of the corner of his eye and he greeted his classmates, a healthy blush on his face that could have been from a brisk walk. Hubert knew better.

“Ferdie, where are you going?” Dorothea asked as Ferdinand passed her by where she sat on the second row, the two of them usually sat together as they shared their major.

“H-hubert asked me to help him with today's material,” Ferdinand said, slightly out of breath making Dorothea raise an eyebrow at him.

“Ferdie? Hubie has better grades than you.”

Hubert snorted as Ferdinand fumbled. He decided to throw him a bone.

“Ferdinand has a way of challenging me I find... stimulating,” he said, glancing in the redhead’s direction. “I asked him to help me find a different perspective on today’s subject.”

It was a good enough excuse apparently as Dorothea shrugged and Ferdinand shuffled to the back and sat down next to Hubert, a grateful glance no longer than a second flashed towards the other man. The moment he sat down his breath hitched. Hubert couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Well?” he whispered, smirking as Ferdinand’s blush grew deeper. The redhead took out his phone and wordlessly opened his gallery.

_ Oh flames! _ Hubert though as the sight of Ferdinand’s ass greeted him on the screen, his slick hole hugging a toy tightly.

Silently, Ferdinand passed him a small object. It had three buttons. On/Off, a plus and a minus.

Hubert groaned into his hand as quietly as he could.

“Fuck, Ferdie. I thought you’d just plug yourself but…” he hissed.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Ferdinand whispered back.

Hubert’s mouth went dry. He was straining in his pants already and class hadn’t even begun.

Shortly after Professor Byleth arrived and both of them had to pretend that everything was as usual. Things were being written on the board, questions were asked, notes were taken.

It was pretty boring. Hubert fiddled with the remote.

Ferdinand’s breath hitched slightly as he pressed the on button. If he listened closely he could hear a faint buzzing, but otherwise he could only hear the professor’s monotone voice and Ferdinand’s quickening breath. The redhead squirmed a little in his seat, nibbling on the end of his pencil.

Hubert pressed the plus twice.

“Nnngh!”

“Shh,” Hubert grinned. Ferdinand was red in the face now, his lower lip sucked in and a shiver to his hands betraying his arousal. He breathed deeply, his hips moving in slow circles for whatever relief it brought him.

“Beautiful,” Hubert whispered before he even realized he thought it. The praise did something to the redhead, making him bite his index finger to stifle a moan. He rocked on his chair, the occasional exhale coming through his nose showing his strain.

Hubert pressed the plus again.

Ferdinand was shaking now, his mouth pressed into his palm. He had stopped moving, instead his thighs were clenched tight and his ass lifted slightly off the chair as if an attempt to escape. Hubert couldn’t have that. He snuck his hand behind Ferdinand’s back, down towards his ass, cupping it and searching for the base of the toy. He found it and pushed.

“Mwah..!”

Looking up, it appeared none of the other students had heard. But one person’s eyes searched the room.

“Is someone’s phone on vibrate?” Byleth asked, a miniscule frown on their face. 

Both Hubert and Ferdinand stiffened and Hubert quickly pressed the minus button a couple of times. A murmur of “no” and “not mine” could be heard from their classmates.

“Huh. Must’ve been my imagination,” Byleth said before resuming the lecture.

Hubert felt himself blush. He couldn’t help but to feel a bit stupid. The point was to humiliate Ferdinand for his own amusement, wasn’t it? And yet… for a moment the idea of getting caught didn’t sit right with him. Not when Ferdinand shivered beside him, his fine ass cupped by Hubert’s hand.

He didn’t want it to stop too soon.

A few minutes passed, the voice of the professor drowned out by the near silent buzz only Hubert could hear. His hand squeezed and fondled Ferdinand’s ass idly, pressing down on the toy once in a while. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the redhead’s reaction flit across his blushing face, drinking in the feeling that  _ he _ did this to him.

He gasped as Ferdinand’s hand slid over his thigh and further to his bulging crotch.

“Can I..?” Ferdinand whispered. What could Hubert do but nod and stealthily unbuckle his belt?

\---

Closing the door to the stall as quickly as he could, Hubert didn’t waste a second before he pulled Ferdinand towards him and kissed him hard.

“Devious little minx!” he hissed in between biting and sucking on those pink lips he’d been eyeing for the last half hour. Just watching as they parted slightly to allow shallow breaths, once in a while letting a wet tongue slide out to wet them and Ferdinand had edged him through his boxers throughout a lecture he’d never remember.

“You’re one to talk,” Ferdinand mumbled back, pulling at his belt like a desperate man.

They crashed against each other, kissing and biting and tugging, trying to race one another towards a shared goal. Ferdinand yelped as Hubert bit his neck, Hubert moaned as Ferdinand gripped his cock. Their hands wandered, under and over clothes with an eagerness they’d never admitted towards the other.

Hubert pushed the redhead’s pants down harshly, turning him around and pushing him towards the wall. His hands came down to play with the toy, pulling and pushing at it as he pleased before he pulled it out and tossed it aside.

“Don’t, ah-- Don’t tease me, Hubert! I’m waiting for you!” Ferdinand gasped as he stuck his ass out in invitation, an invitation Hubert was more than eager to accept.

Only to go still and silent as they heard the door to the bathroom open and several voices came in.

“Damn,” Hubert cursed. He could hear several familiar voices. Caspar being the loudest, Ashe, Linhardt…

“Don’t stop because of them,” Ferdinand whispered and pressed his naked behind closer towards Hubert’s clothed erection.

Hubert let out a shuddering breath, the voices mere feet from them unclear as if underwater as his fingers traced the rim of Ferdinand’s hole. He was so wet and loose, he could probably slip his dick right in without worry.

Oh but he had not watched all those videos of Ferdinand preparing himself for his monster toys just to pass up an opportunity like this.

Gingerly he slid two fingers into the warm and welcoming heat. Even stretched from the toy all day Ferdie was tight around him, his hole twitching and clenching around him. In and out. In and out. Another finger. In and out. He breathed heavily as he watched how Ferdinand’s body swallowed him and saints above it was so much better in reality.

Outside the stall, the boys were talking about something mundane. Hubert couldn’t hear them. He heard only Ferdinand’s soft breath and quiet whimpers.

Sinking to his knees he pulled out his fingers and spread those shapely cheeks as much as he could. Ferdinand’s asshole twitched and winked at him, the redhead even pushed his hips closer to his face in anticipation. He nosed the man’s taint, sucked lightly at his sack and then carefully kissed his way up towards his prize. He could feel rather than hear as Ferdinand gasped when his tongue slipped inside his hole.

The sounds from outside might as well have been white noise as Hubert lapped, sucked and kissed at Ferdinand’s hole. His head felt empty, his thoughts only of Ferdinand’s body and the throbbing of his own cock. Deftly he pulled his pants down far enough to get his dick out and give it a few lazy strokes.

“Hubert, please…” Ferdinand whispered oh so quietly above him, or maybe he had just imagined it but the insistent press against his face conveyed the message well enough. He stood back up, leaning over the younger man and lining himself up. He had imagined pressing inside Ferdinand before, but this time Ferdinand was the one to press against him taking his dick inside him with a silent and graceful movement.

He couldn’t stop himself from making a sound as the head of his cock slid in.

Bracing his hands on either side of Ferdinand’s head he tried to calm himself. It didn’t seem like anyone had heard him, Caspar’s voice drowning out most things. Ferdinand didn’t even seem to have noticed, a vacant and glossy look in his eyes as his hips made minute circles against Hubert.

“Hubert…” Ferdinand whimpered, turning his head towards him. He surged against him, their lips meeting and their hips grinding against each other. Ferdinand’s tongue slipped into him, exploring as it pleased, distracting him long enough for Ferdinand’s hips to move away and back towards him.

Oh how he had dreamed of fucking this ass, back when it was just the ass of a faceless camboy. Now he was trying to contain his moans as Ferdinand von Aegir fucked himself on his cock.

After what seemed like an eternity there was a rush of water from the faucets and the voices died down. When the sound of the door closing finally announced they were gone Hubert breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before he gripped Ferdinand’s hips and gave a hard thrust filled with all the pent up desire he had. His reward was a delightful yelp from the redhead, and a breathless gasp for more.

“H-hubert! Harder, please, I’ve been dreaming of this!” Ferdinand wailed as Hubert fucked him hard. “B-been thinking of you, been wishing you’d want me like I want you!” he confessed, making something warm and unnamed swell in Hubert’s chest.

“Y-yeah?” he breathed, not quite sure if he heard him correctly. “Even as you made those videos? Where you thinking of me then?”

“Yes! Was thinking of you, of what I wanted you to do to me, that I wanted you to watch--”

“I was, I’ve been watching you for months,” Hubert groaned, pressing Ferdinand flush against the wall and hammering into him with desperate vigor. He pushed his face into his hair, breathing in the scent and letting it fill his head as his hands came around to grope at his chest and--

And then Ferdinand clenched around him as he came, dragging Hubert with him.

It took quite a while before he felt like he could feel his legs again, his heart hammering and his breath short. Ferdinand was in no better state, his hole twitching as cum slowly leaked out of him. Hubert’s head was filled with fog, a peaceful calm where nothing mattered except the warmth of the body next to him and the sounds slipping out of the redhead like pearls of pleasure.

“... Hubert,” Ferdinand breathed after a while. “Which is your favourite among my videos?”

Hubert thought about it, as much as he could through the haze of his recent climax. “The one with all the lube,” he said eventually. Ferdinand laughed.

“You’ll have to narrow it down, I always use lube.”

“The cum lube. The one with the toy that had a tube and when you came you made it creampie you,” Hubert clarified with a slight slur, his mind not quite keeping up with the purpose of the conversation. Ferdinand chuckled and pulled away from him, a gloop of cum dropping to the floor as Hubert’s spent cock left him.

“Let’s ditch classes for today,” Ferdinand said as he bent over and pulled his pants up. “Would you come to my place instead? I’ll give you a live show.”

And who was Hubert to deny such a request?


End file.
